Friendiversary
by HotXbun
Summary: One Shot for my two year anniversary extravaganza! XO-IQ give each other gifts on their friendiversary.


HotXbun: Welcome to day one of two year anniversary extravaganza! We will start this off with Make it Pop!

Disclaimer: I do not own Make it Pop or Violetta. You should read my Violetta fanfiction 'Romeo and Juliet.'

Third Person POV

Sun Hi was in the auditorium when Mr Stark walked in.

"Hello Sun Hi", he greeted. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to think of a gift for my bandmates", Sun Hi replied. "Our friendiversary is coming up."

"What is a friendiversary", Mr Stark asked.

"The anniversary of the day you became friends", Sun Hi replied. "Duh."

"Oh", Mr Stark said in realization. "So, do you have any ideas for the gifts."

"Nope", Sun Hi replied. "I can't think of anything that will top off the rings I got them for Christmas."

"Well", Mr Stark started. "Remember what you said to me when I asked you how you came up with your homecoming performance?"

"I think about what will make me shine the most...then I go way past that."

Upon hearing this, Sun Hi got an idea.

...

Jodi was in Club Ry Ri when Caleb walked in.

"Hey Jodi", he greeted. "What's up?"

"I'm designing dresses to give to Sun Hi and Corki for our friendiversary", Jodi replied.

"And what am I getting", Caleb asked.

"I can't tell you", Jodi replied. "You'll just have to wait and see."

...

Corki was in the halls when Alex walked up to her.

"Hey Corki", he greeted. "What are you working on?"

"I'm coming up with ideas for friendiversary gifts for Sun Hi and Jodi", Corki replied.

"Do you have any ideas", Alex asked.

"Yes", Corki replied. "Yes I do."

...

XO-IQ met up in Club Ry Ri on their friendiversary to exchange gifts.

"Me first", Sun Hi said excitedly before she passed out her gifts.

Everybody took out their gifts.

"Ta da", Sun Hi said. "They're candy jewelry. Jodi, your's is blue raspberry. Caleb, your's is cream soda. And Corki, yours is plain old sugar."

"Thank you Sun Hi", Corki thanked. "This is very sweet."

Jodi licked her candy jewelry.

"Literally", she pointed out. "My turn."

With that Jodi passed out her gifts and everybody opened them.

Sun Hi and Corki got custom made dresses and Caleb got a custom made jacket.

"Sweet", Sun Hi said before side hugging Jodi. "Thanks Jodi."

"My turn", Corki said before giving Sun Hi her gift.

Sun Hi opened it up and saw a piece of paper.

"What is this", she asked.

"They are adoption papers", Corki replied. "You are now the proud owner of a panda in China."

Sun Hi got a large smile on her face.

"I believe it is my cue to freak out."

And Sun Hi did just that.

"Oh my pop! Oh my pop! Oh my pop!"

With that Sun Hi hugged Corki.

"This is the best gift ever", she yelled. "Thank you Corki!"

"You're welcome Sun Hi", Corki said. "But can you let me go now. I need to give Jodi her gift."

With that Sun Hi let go of Corki.

The latter opened up a magazine and gave it Jodi.

Then...she screamed...dropped the magazine...and gave Corki a big hug.

Sun Hi picked up the magazine...and her jaw dropped.

"You got a magazine to do an article about Jodi's designs?!"

"Yeah", Corki replied. "My dad helps with the magazine's digital version."

"Thank you", Jodi thanked. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"That's what friends are for", Corki stated.

"Give me my gift", Caleb commanded excitedly. "Give me my gift!"

"Okay", Corki said before she handed Caleb a poster.

Upon reading...he squealed like a girl.

"What did she get you", Jodi asked.

Caleb couldn't speak. He instead slowly turned the poster around so the girls could read it.

Sun Hi and Jodi read the poster...then looked at Corki in shock.

"We're going on tour with DJ Maxwell?!"

"Yep", Corki replied. "I talked to him and he said it was a great idea!"

Upon hearing this...the group tackled Corki into a big hug.

"We love you Corki", Jodi stated.

"Yeah", Sun Hi said. "You're the best gift giver ever!"

...

DJ Maxwell walked onto a stage.

"What's up everybody", he yelled causing the audience to cheer. "It is my honor to introduce a band that holds a deep spot in my heart. Give it up for the winners of my Band Blast competition, XO-IQ!"

With that XO-IQ walked onto the stage.

Sun Hi was wearing a pink, knee length, sleeveless dress with a button up torso and a white Peter Pan collar; white , knee length heeled boots and a white scarf tied around her wrist with the ends tied into a bow.

Her hair was curly and tied into pigtails with two white scarfs.

She was wearing pink eyeshadow with white eyeshadow at the top; white mascara; pink blush and pink lipgloss.

Her nails were painted pink with white tips.

Jodi and Corki were wearing the same outfits, but everything that was pink on Sun Hi's outfit was sea foam green on Jodi's and blue on Corki's.

Also, Jodi's hair was straight and loose and she was wearing a white scarf around her head in the style of an Alice band with the ends tied into a bow.

Corki's hair was straight and tied into a ponytail with a white scarf.

Jodi and Corki's makeup and nails were done in the same as Sun Hi's but in their color schemes.

The female backup dancers were wearing purple, knee length, sleeveless dresses with button up torsos that were buttoned up; purple, ankle length, opened toed wedges and a purple bracelet on their wrists.

Their hair was tied into buns with purple ribbons with the ends tied into bows.

They were wearing purple eyeshadow; black mascara; pale pink blush and pale pink lipgloss.

Their nails were painted purple.

The male backup dancers were wearing white, long sleeved dress shirts that were buttoned up; black dress pants; black loafers and black bowties.

Caleb was wearing the same outfit as the male backup dancers but with a purple, long sleeved blazer that was unbuttoned and black headphones around his neck.

With that a sang 'Next To You.'

HotXbun: I hope you liked it!

This is not the first time I have used this song in one of my stories. It is also used in Chapter 7 of my Gravity Falls fan fiction 'Merpeople Love.'


End file.
